Es mío
by konohaflameninja
Summary: -¡Que sí!- un jalón más fuerte- ¡Ya suéltalo, Dickface!- -¡Jason!- ahora lo quiso empujar- ¡Ya déjame en paz, es mío!-


**Hola! No hay mucho que decir... He estado algo ausente .-. pero he decidido volver! Ya estoy trabajando en mis otras historias también :)  
Muchas gracias por todos los que han comentado en mis otras historias, enserio que me inspiran a escribir muchísimo más! Espero esta historia les guste, por favor comenten que opinan :3 **

**ES MIO**

-¡Es mío!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que sí!- un jalón más fuerte- ¡Ya suéltalo, Dickface!-

-¡Jason!- ahora lo quiso empujar- ¡Ya déjame en paz, es mío!-

-¡No seas mentiroso!- lo empujó ahora a él.

Tim rodó los ojos… Esos dos llevaban así TODO EL DÍA. Desde como el mediodía estaban ahí en el piso de la sala, empujándose y forcejeando. Si tan sólo hubiesen llegado a un acuerdo desde el principio se hubieran ahorrado horas y horas de discusiones.

Quizás si no los conociera tan bien hubiera tratado de hacerle de mediador, ¿y por qué no? Conseguir algunos beneficios también, pero bueno, el punto era que ya los conocía bastante a esos dos…

*FLASHBACK*

-¡Ya, Jason!- Dick quiso con su mano libre quitar la de su hermano menor- ¡Yo la gané!-

-¡Eres un mentiroso, Goldie!- Jason, sentado en el lugar frente a él en la mesa de la cena, hacía lo mismo que su hermano- ¡Admite que yo la gané y deja de manosear mi galleta!-

-TÚ NO LA GANASTE- rugió Dick, apenas resistiendo las ganas de tirarse sobre la mesa y apretarle el pescuezo al muy maldito… así al menos no se comería su galleta, la ÚLTIMA galleta- ¡PAPAAAAAA, DILE ALGO!-

Bruce exhaló pesadamente. Vaya que estaba harto del numerito… Apenas estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo cuando fue interrumpido desconsideradamente.

-Papá, dile algo- lo imitó Jason burlescamente antes de bufar y tratar de quitar la asquerosa mano de Dick de su galleta- Eres tan llorón…-

-¡No lo soy!-

-Claro que sí, pero Bruce no va a tomar partido- le hizo una mueca de burla antes de voltear a ver al tipo- ¿O sí?-

-¡No!- contestó inmediatamente al encontrarse con la mirada acusatoria del chico.

-¡Ja!- jaló más fuerte la galleta.

-¡Bruce!- le reclamó Dick, jalando también y empujando un poco a Damian en el proceso. El niño, quien estaba sentado a lado suyo, al instante quiso alejarlo con sus dos manos.

-¡Grayson!- se quejó molesto. No bastaba con que Todd y él estuvieran gritándose como idiotas sino que ahora también iban a estar empujándolos- Aleja tu gordo cuerpo de mi lugar…-

Si dick no hubiese estado ocupándolas, se hubiese llevado ambas manos a la boca.

-Dami…-

-¿Lo ves? ¿Hasta el pequeño Engendro piensa que no necesitas ni una galleta más, ¡Damela, Dick!- dijo el nombre como insulto.

-Jovenes- al fin interrumpió Alfred desde su asiento a la derecha de Bruce- Estoy seguro de que hay maneras de solucionar esto… Es más, creo que su padre compró un par de cajas y las "escondió" en la alacena-

-Pero Alfred…- comenzó Jason un poco apenado de que su abuelo los estuviese regañando- Esas galletas no son buenas...-

-¿A qué se refiere? También son de chocolate-

-Sí, pero no son para nada igual- intervino ahora Dick.

-No los entiendo…-

-Sí…- volvió a hablar Jason- No las hiciste tú-

Al instante le cambió la expresión en el rostro al hombre mayor.

-Vaya- se quiso cubrir el sonrojo con una mano- Pero que cosas dicen, jóvenes… Me alagan… Está bien, tienen razón, esa es la última hecha por mí-

Tim rodó los ojos.

-Igual no tienen porqué pelear- habló por fin, acercándose un poco- Estoy seguro que pueden partirla por la mitad o algo así… Si me permiten- acercó su mano.

*FIN DE FLASHBACK*

Tim negó con la cabeza. Después de semejante mordida por parte de AMBOS ya no los volvería a ayudar **jamás.** Hasta puntos había necesitado! Y es más, aún tenía la cicatriz para recordar el episodio.

-¡YA JASON, BASTA!-

-¡Uy, ya empezó a gritar!- se burló éste para después gruñir- ¡Ya va a llorar el lamebotas de Goldie!-

-¡Callate, Jason! ¡Por lo menos no soy un maldito ZOMBIE!- replicó forcejeando aún más.

Jason jaló más fuerte.

-Eso dolió tanto- se fingió ofendido- ¡Viniendo del mayor BOBO del mundo!-

-¡No soy ningún bobo!-

-¿No? Porque hice una encuesta en Arkham y adivina quién es el Robin que menos miedo les da!-

-¡Retráctate sociópata de mierda!-

-¡Joven Dick!- lo regañó Alfred asomándose al salón.

-¡Exacto, joven DICK!-

-¡Joven Jason!-

-¡Pero esque es mío, Alfred!- volvió a jalar Jason.

-¡Que no, es mío!-

-¡Es mío, Dickface!-

-¡ES MÍO!-

-¡NO, ES MÍO!-

-¡MÍO!-

-¡MÍO!-

-¡MÍO!-

-¡MÍO!-

En eso se escuchó como se abría la puerta de la mansión al tiempo que Damian entraba en la sala y caminaba hasta ellos. Alfred lo miró atentamente tratando de asegurarse de que el niño no llevase dulces encima, el día anterior habían festejado su fiesta de cumpleaños con algunos niños del equipo y otros amiguitos de su escuela, y Bruce le había conseguido dulces de sobra. Era el primer cumpleaños del niño que celebraban en la Mansión y Bruce habían hecho un esfuerzo por que todo saliera bien.

-No, los dos se equivocan- con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, Damian les soltó un manazo a Dick y después a Jason y antes de que los adolescentes pudieran procesarlo, el pequeño de 9 años les quitó el dinosaurio de juguete, dejándolos atónitos a ambos.

-Es mío- declaró tumbándose en el sofá en el extremo opuesto a Tim, quien por cierto lo miraba extrañado; había visto a Damian desenvolver el juguete esa mañana, pero al instante le había hecho a un lado y no lo había vuelto a hacer caso hasta ese momento.

-¿Pero de qué rayos hablas?- Jason fue el primero en protestar al salir del shock. El mocoso ni caso le había hecho al dinosaurio en toooodoooo el día.

-Sí, Damian, ni siquiera…- comenzó Dick pero fue interrumpido rudamente.

-Ya llegué, muchachos- anunció Bruce entrando al que parecía ser el punto de reunión de sus hijos- ¿Cómo les…?- se quedó mudo al ver a su hijo menor, quien notó la mirada estupefacta momentos después.

-Hola Padre- Damian le dirigió una falsa mirada de inocencia que pudo haber convencido al mismísimo Ra's Al Ghul ¿Qué tal tu día en la oficina?-

-Eso no importa, hijito- se fue a sentar con él con una sonrisa que rivalizaba la del Joker- No sabía que ya habías abierto mi regalo, ¿te gustó?-

Damian sonrió también, y para la indignación de Dick y Jason, abrazó el juguete como si lo quisiera mucho.

-Me encanta! Gracias, Padre. He estado jugando con él todo el día-

Los otros tres estaban boquiabiertos… Pequeño hipócrita del…

-Que bueno- Bruce lucía aliviado y tan pero tan contento que ni notaba las expresiones de indignación de los demás muchachos- Estaba tan preocupado de que no lo fueras a querer… Supongo que valieron el esfuerzo todas esas semanas de búsqueda-

-Sí- Damian puso una cara aún más tierna si es que era posible- ¿Juegas conmigo afuera?-

-Claro que sí- Bruce se levantó sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces y le dio la mano para ir afuera.

Los dos mayores observaron indignados como el pequeño hipócrita se iba con el dinosaurio por el que habían estado peleando toda la mañana. Sin embargo, Alfred les dirigió una mirada de muerte cuando los dos se acercaron a la puerta.

-Pero Alfred…-

-Es del Joven Damian, Richard-

-Ni siquiera le gusta-

-Joven Jason, pueden jugar con el dinosaurio ese mañana-

-No nos interesa jugar con Bruce!-

-Me refería al juguete, Joven Jason… Y le diré a su padre que dijo eso-


End file.
